Ticklish
by his-little-troll
Summary: Sasuke gets a cruel idea, and soon puts it into action. SasuSaku


Ticklish

Sasuke grinned at her mischievously and she knew that he was planning something vile for her. She, unfortunately, had no clue what it was, and therefore, not a single idea as to how to prevent it. Or defend against it. And it was scary. Horrifying to say the least. Since that picture she had become bolder around him. But this, this was unexpected, and, frankly, she didn't like the playful gleam in his eyes. She really didn't like the way he continued to stare at her, even as Naruto teased him about it. She didn't like the way those onyx eyes being glued to her, sending shivers up and down her spine, making her heart beat against her chest.

Naruto finally shut up as he turned towards his house, leaving Sakura alone with her beating heart and a scary boy beside her. She started to ask him why he seemed so interested in her. Unfortunately, he spoke first.

"So... Sakura." His voice was completely innocent. She gulped. What was he planning? "Are you... ticklish?" Shocked by the question, she didn't answer. Annoyed by her lack of words, he asked again. "Sakura... Are. You. Ticklish?" This time he was closer. That look hadn't disappeared.

"Uh... I... No." The fear in her eyes said differently.

"Are you sure?" He leaned towards her, his breath hot on her face. Letting out a shaky sigh she nodded.

"P-positive..." Her eyes widened as he got closer. Her hands were trembling at her sides.

Suddenly he grinned and she knew she had fallen into a trap. His fingers darted out to her sides, nimbly moving up and down. She tried to stifle the gasp, but as the giggles bubbled up she couldn't stop. Covering her mouth, she watched his smug expression. Shit.

Suddenly his hands were moving across her stomach, and she burst out in laughter, trying to shove him away. Unfortunately he was quite a bit stronger than she was, and was enjoying this thoroughly. She squirmed under his control, her chest shaking. Leaning back she tried to escape, but it was to no avail. She was now begging him to stop, barely getting the words in the breaks of her uncontrolled laughter. Giving up, she decided now would be a good time to try to find a way out of this situation. It was hard to think with him doing this to her.

Walking backwards, she swatted at his hands. Walking and squirming, well, they don't mix well. The feet tend to get tangled, then balance is lost. Staggering occurs, squeals can be heard, and as she fell flat on her butt, she was still trying to push away the torture devices. Rolling, she could no longer control her bodily functions. Tears fell from her eyes, and she gasped. She couldn't take much more of this.

As she began to grow red in the face, he took a pause, plopping down beside where she lay on her back. Watching her catch her breath, he smirked at her. Once she returned to her normal color, that beautiful porcelain white, he began to speak. "Liar." His smirk grew into a devilish smile as she glared at him, revenge dancing in her eyes. "Maybe if you had of been truthful, I might not have done it." She still glared at him, disbelieving every word. "You're right. I'd have done it, and enjoyed every minute just as much." Her gaze intensified.

"So. Sasuke. Are you?" Her eyes had lost the gleam, and were instead wide and sweet looking. Her mouth was set in a wide, childlike grin. He wasn't falling for it.

"Oh no. You aren't going to get me. You think I'd fall for my own trick?"

He saw it flash across her bright green orbs. She had a plan.

"Oh, I don't know..."

The sugar was gone from her gaze. Instead it was replaced with something he couldn't place. All he knew was that it made her look sexier than ever. Twigs stuck out of her messed up hair, and her clothes were tangled in such a way that it revealed just a smidgen of cleavage, her short skirt not doing much to cover those perfect legs. As she crawled towards him he found himself holding his breath. She kept getting nearer, her arms on either side of him, trapping him. He didn't notice, for she licked her lips, so close that her tongue almost touching him. He watched it slide slowly across those plump lips. Her eyes were narrowed, watching him watch her. She almost didn't have the guts to do this.

Sasuke nearly screamed as her fingers ran across his abdomen, but when he opened his mouth all that came out was a string of laughs. He looked at her, finally fearing her power. His eyes were pleading with her not to do it. She slowly shook her head, leaning down to his ear. He shivered as she whispered five words, her breath hot and steamy, driving his senses wild. "I'm going to enjoy it."

He howled as she tickled him everywhere. He couldn't stop. He writhed under her slim digits, clutching at his hair, trying to gain control. He didn't like this. He didn't like it at all. She had him. The cruelty of it all... He shuddered with another fit of hysteric laughing, then she finally stop, she herself exhausted from laughing at his pain.

"Still think you wouldn't fall for your own tricks?" She asked him, falling back, her arms spread out around her. She waited a few seconds, wondering if he'd even respond. He didn't. "Sasuke?"

She turned to look at him, and was surprised to see him staring at her intently. "Are you- mmf!" She was cut off as he grabbed her mouth with his. At first her mind didn't even register what was going on. However, as his hand reached out and became buried in her hair, she realized that Uchiha Sasuke, her life long love, the one she had only a couple of months ago thought she had no chance with, was kissing her. Thank god for perverted pictures... Without any more thoughts, she kissed him back. Soon they were engaged in a battle of the lips, each loving the taste of the other.

Sakura giggled as Sasuke licked at her nape, and she pulled him gently up by the hair. "Please... I'm ticklish there..."


End file.
